<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lies and Payback by IamDaiBae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324765">Lies and Payback</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae'>IamDaiBae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ashen Wolves Solidarity, Break Up, F/M, I had this stuck in my head for at least three weeks, I won't apologize, Might be a bit ooc, No beta sorry, Post-Break Up, Sylvain is an awful person, angst with a possible happy ending, self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hapi and Sylvain were together for an extremely small amount of time before Sylvain called things off, and Hapi was fine with it... Until he told her why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hapi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lies and Payback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So a heads up, this kind of portrays Sylvain in a more negative light as I wanted to explore his bitter side that came out in his supports with Byleth. Angry, brooding Sylvain might be an awful person, but I think if anyone had do deal with it, it should be Hapi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was a first for Hapi, she had just been broken up with and she wasn’t sure how to react. The redhead herself was quite unfamiliar with how to react to her feelings being hurt, and her first instinct was to take it out angrily, and when she expressed that to her friends, they assured her that it was an acceptable way to feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hapi, the woman who always kept her feelings on guard had lowered them for a moment and the next thing she knew was that the person she was seeing told her that it wasn’t going to work. Despite everyone around her warning her, she had decided to give Sylvain Gautier a chance, and look how that turned out for her. Now Hapi wasn’t the type to get upset, surely he didn’t want to see her again, and that was whatever, but he had been talking about her in favor of getting to other girls who were more suited to his tastes, and that was where the confusion kicked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hapi would be walking through town and suddenly have people stop her, telling her to stop being such a nuisance and to leave her ex-boyfriend alone, which only made her dumbfounded, especially when she hadn’t talked to him in weeks since he told her that things weren’t going to work. Granted Hapi was quite used to being treated differently, but this was… Different. This sort of different made her stomach twist and she hated this. At least when people would talk about her behind her back about her condition, it was something out of her control, but these people thought she was some sort of stalker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she relayed that information to the other Ashen Wolves, they had immediately gotten into defensive mode, claiming that they were going to teach him a lesson, and that he was going to regret making their friend upset, but the redhead was the first to convince them to lay off. Hapi wasn’t looking for a fight, just figured that she should talk about it. Balthus and Constance were easily the first two to get upset about it, considering their short tempers, but Yuri wrapped an arm around her shoulder, assuring her that the only thing to do was to confront him directly about the rumors and if he had anything to do with them. Or rather, talk to those closest to him if she wanted to really get the answer from him. Leave it to Yuri to come up with a plot to get the answers she wanted. She let him know that she would consider it, but didn’t think she would really follow through with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During one night, Hapi found it impossible to sleep, and she figured that it was probably a good idea to go for a walk in the middle of the night to clear her mind. Of course she was still thinking about how things ended with Sylvain. Of course things weren’t going great, but she thought things were going okay… They got along well enough, and they enjoyed the other’s presence. Not to mention he was a good kisser, never once did she expect it to be anything bigger than what she assumed he broke up with her for. She figured that she was too high maintenance and then in turn he decided to try and go after someone easier to be with. She understood, but what she didn’t understand was why people were saying these things about her now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Abyss, she walked around on the surface to clear her mind, while avoiding the students on patrol so they couldn’t tell her to go back to bed. She found herself at the fishing pond without realizing it and she decided that it was worth it to dip her feet in the water and look up to the stars and let her mind wander. Looking at the stars was always something that would take her mind off whatever was being persistent, she found them calming. The best was when she was with Yuri-bird or B so she could casually show off how much she knew about them, or with Coco who usually always seemed to know more about them, or anything in general. Or best yet, all four of them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting at the fishing pond was supposed to be calming, but when she heard footsteps behind her, she didn’t seem to move, but instead was rather annoyed. Of course someone would interrupt her thoughts, and she half expected them to ask her to return to Abyss, but instead the person moved and sat beside her. When she looked over, it was none other than Sylvain. He looked tired, she noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” She asked, going back to looking at the stars, and in the corner of her eye she could see him laugh and pretend to be wounded, but she didn’t respond to that. When he realized he wasn’t going to get a reaction from her, he let out a sigh and dropped the act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, come on baby, are you mad at me?” He asked, and Hapi shook her head, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t really care about you enough to be mad.” Hapi said bluntly, remembering what Yuri told her, about finding out the bottom line of the rumors. It was true though, Hapi wasn’t really mad, because when she was mad, she often did things without realizing and often got a lot of people hurt doing so. She had to have a perfect mastery over her own emotions if she was going to be faced with stressful situations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care, huh? That hurts, Haps.” Sylvain said, laughing as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, only adding to her confusion. Calmly, she moved his arm from her shoulders. “Okay, I get it. Sorry.” He told her, and Hapi only rolled her eyes before giving in and finally looking at him, annoyed that he was interrupting her time looking at the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to get. Did you forget that you broke up with me?” She reminded him, and Sylvain nodded. Hapi couldn’t wait to hear this explanation from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know I did, but it was really for your own sake-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bullshit me, Ginger. I figure that it was because I wasn’t easy enough for you and you didn’t want to put in the work, I totally get it.” Hapi told him, and she watched him run a hand through his hair. It seemed like she was right, but it still felt like she was missing something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re actually pretty off base, if you can believe it. Can I be honest with you, Hapi?” He asked, and Hapi could instantly tell that this was serious, that she didn’t have to expect some flowery words and false compliments. This was finally going to be a serious conversation between them. When she nodded, Sylvain took a big sigh which earned a glare from her and he sheepishly apologized. Though the shy smile was replaced with a barren expression as he looked up to the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth is… I hate you so much.” Sylvain said, looking up to the stars, and Hapi tried her best not to be thrown off by the statement, but kept her expression neutral. “The fact that you have a nearly extinct crest that almost got you and the rest of you rats killed and you’re still here makes me sick every day. Do you know how frustrating it is knowing that people are only around me for something out of my control, then you four show up with even more important crests and yet you’re all treated like nothing.” Sylvain started to get heated, his voice turned to venom, all while not looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and the others are just good for nothing brats, you’re even worse than the Professor. Just spoiled losers who have everything handed to you just because you lived in the sewers underneath the school. Trash like you should not have even been allowed to join the Blue Lions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he spoke, the angrier Hapi felt as she listened to him. Sure, if he was only talking about her, she would be fine and she would be able to take it without thinking twice, but he brought the other three into this. He didn’t know her, he didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her fists tightened and her face contorted into one of frustration and her jaw clenched as she struggled to even find a way to argue against him. Sylvain seemed to notice her anger bubbling and he let out a dry laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen that look so many times before, the plain disgust and hatred, well I’ll tell you right now that it’s reciprocated.” Sylvain said before standing up, patting himself off while Hapi stayed in her spot, silently fuming as she looked up to the stars. Then suddenly, she heard him go to take a few steps away before loud footsteps were suddenly dashing towards her and then she watched as Sylvain let out a loud yell then was tackled into the pond and there was a large man that grappled him, taking him in the water with him. From behind her, she watched as Yuri and Constance stood together, shaking their heads and the both of them looked quite angry. Simply, Hapi got up and went over to them, watching as Balthus was fighting with the ginger in the water before the larger man quickly got out of the water and the four of them took off running back to Abyss once they heard the knights go to investigate the loud noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any anger that was in Hapi’s system had dissipated now that the other three were there to save her from doing something she was going to regret. Getting back in Abyss, the four of them were silent before they all started laughing together, Baltus giving them all a big bear hug, despite being soaking wet. Constance began to mimic his spiel before laughing at the audacity, and Yuri seemed oddly chipper for the entire thing. Hapi looked at them as they all made fun of the spoiled brat that was Sylvain and what he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how angry he might have made her by saying such garbage, seeing that the other Ashen Wolves were there to have her back only reminded her that she shouldn’t have let him get to her so deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That morning all four of them were called into the Archbishop’s office and on their way inside, they watched as Sylvain had shown up as well, sneezing. Hapi felt that familiar anger rise up through her, but when she saw the wide bring that Balthus was giving her, she felt better, going back to her rather smug expression as they all entered to see Seteth sitting behind his desk, looking quite tired with all five of them already, especially when he noticed that the four Wolves looked rather pleased with themselves while Sylvain was glaring at them quite harshly. The Professor was also there with their neutral blank expression looking at them, wondering what had happened between all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lecture was short, making sure that they knew that going out past a certain hour was prohibited and that the punishment was going to be added jobs at the Professor’s discretion. They were promptly dismissed after Sylvain kept sneezing and sniffling, and Hapi wondered if he had gotten sick from his little dip in the pond. The thought was enough to make her grin to herself, then snapped back to reality when she heard Sylvain snap at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” He asked, glaring at her, but she simply shook her head. The other three were ready to get on the attack, but Hapi simply went up to him and grinned up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you regret everything you ever said until you take it back.” Hapi told him, her smile still seemed to burn a hole through him and with a roll of his eyes, he simply pushed past her, once again sneezing as he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>War was started then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first move of petty rage was when Hapi overhear Sylvain talking to his friends, to Dimitri and the others that were his childhood friends. Due to her being friends with Didi, she could hear him ask Sylvain about what happened with them, and finally Hapi was going to understand what started her rumors about being a stalker, about being a freak that could never let go of him. Then she got her answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain began creating an intricate lie about how she was needy and clingy, that he wanted to break up but she kept begging him to stay. Hapi made a face, knowing that she had never begged for anything in her life, especially not a lowlife like this prick. The rational part of Hapi’s brain told her to let it go, but she wanted to be angry, she wanted to straighten the record, so she rounded the corner quietly to not catch his attention, but the other three were more than able to see her. Luckily for her, none of them gave her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really only dated her to make her feel better about herself.” Sylvain said, brushing his hair out of his face with a grin and Hapi moved to stand beside him, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now include the part where you begged me to let you walk me into town, or how you were on your knees pleading for me to kiss you. Did you also let them know about how you cried in the middle of the night because you thought I was going to leave you?” Hapi asked, her expression and tone of voice were neutral, and his face turned red, whether in embarrassment or anger, but the other three seemed quite entertained by her antics, though Dimitri was clearly trying to take the higher road with everything and tried interjecting, but clearly they weren't done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not-” Sylvain tried arguing before Hapi pulled out a crumpled note that she kept in her pocket and tossed it to Ingrid before turning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pathetic, Ginger.” She said coldly before heading back to the cafeteria while Ingrid let out a laugh, as she read whatever the paper was. Sylvain pushed his way over and there was a note he wrote to Hapi that admittedly was quite pathetic. Hapi may have won that one, but he will get her back for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since then, he noticed that she was going out of her way to make his life hell. Whether it was casting fire at him on accident, or making sure every girl around Garreg Mach knew about him, and the worst part was he knew that he deserved it. Perhaps he shouldn’t have threatened her, and it was only made worse when he found out that the other three rats were in on it as well. Yuri was spreading rumors through his network of people, and now it was nearly impossible for him to hear some blatantly untrue things about himself, the blonde must have been casting some spells as suddenly everything he ate had no taste, and just recently he had heard her brag about some sort of spell that would allow her to pull something like that off. Balthus was blatantly bragging about how he managed to bring him down and threatened to do it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain was having enough of it and was finally ready to apologize. When he entered Abyss, he was immediately greeted with the purple haired house leader who had a devious smirk. Instead of being held up for conversation, the shorter man offered to get Hapi for him. Though he knew there was no such thing as privacy in Abyss, he was willing to at least apologize to Hapi about what he said in an effort to get his reputation back to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead finally appeared and she looked as disinterested as ever, her glare was icy cold when she looked at him. He wasted no time before dramatically sighing and leaning against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Haps, can we put this behind us? I’m sorry for what I said, I was in the wrong and It was terrible of me to say that you were some sort of stalker. I should have known better than to spread those rumors, but in my defense, people wouldn’t stop pestering me about you and why we broke up. I couldn’t tell them the real reason and keep my reputation, so I had to lie.” He said, and Hapi crossed her arms, noting that his apology was terrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now how’s your reputation hold up?” Hapi asked, and Sylvain held back a glare before shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, it all back fired. I’m really sorry, Haps. Take me back?” He asked, and Hapi was taken back for a moment, looking at him before she laughed in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be an idiot if you thought that would work. Keep my name out of your mouth, and I’ll do the same.” Hapi told him before she gently pat his cheek as a condescending power move before she left him alone in Abyss to find his own way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five years had passed from then, shortly after their talk things fell apart rather quickly and everyone was forced to evacuate out of the Academy and leave so they could prepare for war. Through those five years, Sylvain managed to grow up and mature slightly now that he was going to be one of the leaders of the kingdom once his father passed. With Ingrid and Felix at his sides to keep him in line, especially since Dimitri had gone missing, he managed to stay on track, forgetting all about the rats that were a thorn in his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he was back at the Academy like he had promised, relieved to see that the Prince was still alive, but was pretty unresponsive to anyone that wasn’t the Professor. During one of his trips to the marketplace, he saw the figure of a beautiful redhead in a deep green dress that caught his eyes, and his philandering ways took over without him even meaning to and he made his way over to her, nicking a few flowers off the merchant’s table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing out here alone?” He asked, doing his best to turn on his charms, but when he heard her laugh, he swore it was too familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dang Ginger, you never do give it up, do you?” The woman turned to him and there stood Hapi, the woman who back then was singlehandedly determined to ruin his life, and yet he found himself stunned over how nicely she had grown up over the past few years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, beautiful women deserved to be recognized.” Sylvain managed to fire back with a grin, and Hapi looked up to him, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you hate them?” She asked, and it felt like an arrow pierced him. People using his words against him was a weakness, for sure, but now that he had a change in mindset and that he no longer expressed those opinions, it made it even worse. “I’m just playing around, just as long as you set the record straight about back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pang of guilt did deliver a sharp blow to his ego, remembering how awful he was to her, and before he could apologize, she linked her arm with his and then looked up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a walk through town, and then I’ll let you know if I forgive you.” She said, but if he knew her at all in the slightest, he knew that was her way of giving him a second chance. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I mentioned, I wanted to explore a more angry side to Sylvain with this and have him take out his personal frustrations on an unassuming party. As for why Hapi would even go out with Sylvain in the first place, I could possibly write a sort of prequel one shot/drabble, but to make the prompt I had work, it needed to happen. Thank you for reading this though ;w; Not to mention, this give me a chance to write a different part to this at a later date to make something a bit more wholesome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>